


W同人－翔菲：Double-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Double-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Double-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce8)

[ 47](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce8)

### [W同人－翔菲：Double](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce8)

翔太郎在深夜睁开眼睛，他僵硬的表情掩饰着感情，却抬手擦出来冷汗。  
他梦见了菲利普，那个消失的数据少年。  
追随着硬汉派学，年轻的半吊子侦探努力坦然接受他们共同的选择，却还是在自己另一半消失后的一周里无法好好入眠。  
他会梦到为那一生挚爱的搭档送行的那一刻，告别，消失，和生死般永远无法相见。记忆因突然的结果而变成锁链。随后他惊醒，一头冷汗，浑身僵硬孤独的躺在小床上。  
他和所长都没有碰菲利普留下来的东西，所以托侦探察觉里的“福”，翔太郎总能在各个地方发现搭档曾经的踪迹。  
如果有帽子，他会遮去表情和躲开的目光。但他知道恩师的帽子并不是干这个用的，他也不会露出这般可笑的动摇。谁让他还是个半吊子呢？  
深夜里，他将咖啡换了热牛奶，却故意准备了双份。坐在椅子前端着自己的杯子，一边喝一边凝视对面空位前渐凉的牛奶杯。  
早饭也是双份，他独自占据了两份，也没人会抱怨。  
他依旧用可笑的罗马音拼着没什么内容的日志，却时时在要打到搭档的名字时驻笔。随后他注意到自己有多么想念那个缺乏常识的男孩，心痛的宛如一次次被撕去了灵魂一半。  
每每想到这里，他都会抚摸上摆在桌边的硬皮书，那是他最重要搭档的礼物。随后翔太郎重新敲起老式打字机，转移话题，并只在落款后再乐观的加一句给搭档的承诺，日复一日。  
  
《菲利普，我亲爱的搭档，我不会让你爱着的这个城市再流一滴泪。》  


  


  


  


（虽然大结局是HE，但是还是想写一下倒数第二集以后的情况，所以虐一会～）

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论(1)

热度(47)

    1. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) [林屿安年°](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) [叁花11月](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://314lxq.lofter.com/) [一点浩然气](http://314lxq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) [快开防击退](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yiyiyigeyiyiyi.lofter.com/) [弋弋弋戈弋弋弋](http://yiyiyigeyiyiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) [-K+|D](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) [-K+|D](http://dajikid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) [凌雪忆YA](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) [杜聪](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    46. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce5)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccef)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
